Shirogane DxD
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: A normal life, a normal family, normal friends... Normal everything. Tamashi wished he had these. Unfortunately he doesn't. Born with a dark secret, into a dark world, and dragged into a dark war that was not his own. Lies, deceit, betrayal... Whose side will he choose? Rated M for violence, sexual themes, etc. etc. Pairing unknown!
1. Chapter 1 - Tamashi Neishin

**Author's Notes**

 **Heeeeeellllllllllllloooooooo People! CrimsonKyuubiSage here! I've decided to test out my writing skills beyond the range of just Naruto fanfics and have brought you a Pokemon/Highschool DxD crossover! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I Do Not Own Highschool DxD or Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter Start

-Shirogane DxD-

 _A fractured world. That is what he could see. Chunks of land floating around at various heights and various angles, as if the laws of physics did not apply here. There was even a waterfall that seemed to defy gravity by flowing upward._

 _'What... what is this place?' Curiosity piqued his interest. This place seemed... familiar._

 _A strange black creature with a lone eye zoomed by, halting right in front of him. Five more creatures of similar appearance, yet slight variations, zoomed over to the first. His mouth opened to speak, but..._

 _'Why can't I speak?' Nothing came out. It was as if the words he was trying to say were foreign on his lips. He kept trying and trying, but he was mute._

 _After five frustrating minutes, he decided to give up on trying to speak, solely focusing on the six black creatures in front of him._

 _'W-A-K-E U-P...' The six creatures stopped scrambling around, forming two words that he recognized - in a language that felt foreign, yet commonplace to him._

 _Wake up... From what? Was this... a dream? But it felt so real..._

 _Wake up... There was a meaning behind those words - that much he knew. A meaning beyond its literal interpretation..._

 _This time, his mouth_ did _open - but he was not in control. His body was moving on its own. His back arched slightly, allowing him to feel something... odd, about his body. He felt... larger than usual._

 _Air filled his lungs. And suddenly, a cry escaped his lips. A distorted, draconic, almost synthesis-like cry._

 _WAKE UP!_

-Shirogane DxD-

"-*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!" A groan escaped the young man's lips, silently cursing the infernal contraption that blared right in his ears. Sluggishly, his arm made its way out from underneath the blanket that concealed it and towards the alarm clock. His hand balled into a fist before slamming down on the emboldened words: "SNOOZE", immediately causing the outgoing, clamorous beeping to cease.

"Nggghh... I hate this fucking thing." the young man mumbled, pushing himself up. The blanket that covered his body fell off slightly, revealing a messy mop of black hair with a few golden highlights. He grumbled incoherently underneath his breath, getting up and out of his bed, wearing nothing more than a plain pair of reddish-brown boxer briefs. This young man was Tamashi Neishin, the seventeen-year old stood at 5'9" and was the son of Mei Neishin and Genzou Neishin, older brother to Hikari Neishin, and third-year student of Kuoh Academy.

After a minute of stretching out the kinks in his body, the young man made his way towards the room's door and peaked his head out into the hallway. A small amount of chatter was picked up by his ears that came from downstairs, no doubt the rest of his family was already awake.

"Kaa-san! I'm going to get in the shower now!" Tamashi called out, giving a preemptive warning to the other residents of the household as he quickly grabbed his school uniform, said articles of clothing lain haphazardly and scattered around his room.  
"Be quick about it, Tamashi-kun! Breakfast will be ready soon!" the feminine voice of his mother, Mei Neishin, replied, giving the black haired young man all the consent he needed to go and cleanse his body for the upcoming day.

-Shirogane DxD-

Steam fogged the bathroom as Tamashi stepped out of the shower. Making his way over to the mirror that hung above the sink, Tamashi wiped away part of the fogged reflective glass so that he could see his own reflection. Black, straight hair with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin, slightly pale skin, and calm, collected, crimson red eyes was what he saw in the mirror.

He continued to stare at his reflection, thoughts of his previous dream swimming through his head. For a brief moment, as Tamashi stared into the mirror, his body was engulfed in a torrent of black shadow-like energy. The image twisted into a familiar landscape, one only seen in his own dreams. However, just as quickly as this appeared, it vanished. Tamashi blinked in confusion, taking a look at his own body and his reflection. The shadow-like energy that once surrounded him had disappeared, and the distorted and warped world from his dreams was no longer seen in the mirror, leaving the black haired young man unsure if what he saw was real or his own mind playing tricks on him.

"Tamashi-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Mei called out, breaking the black haired young man from his thoughts.  
"I'll be down in a minute!" Tamashi responded, quickly donning his clothes for school and exiting the bathroom. In his haste, the black haired young man missed the small, wave-like ripple that danced across the mirror.

-Shirogane DxD-

Breakfast had gone by in a flash, the black haired student dashing off so as to not be late for school. Kuoh Academy had quite a large campus with a Collegiate Gothic architectural exterior and rustic scenery, giving an aura of calm serenity that so few schools had.

Tamashi didn't know much about the academy's history, other than the fact that it was originally an all-girls private school. That all changed four years ago when Kuoh Academy's largest financial sponsor, who just so happened to also be the school administrator, helped with modernizing the private school, allowing boys in and making it a co-ed private school.

As expected, over the past four years that mixed-sex education was introduced, there had been a drastic increase in the number of students attending Kuoh Academy, increasing the size of the private school's spending budget and allowing more benefits for its students. Better equipment for the various clubs, organizing tournaments, trips, festivals, the list went on.

"PERVERTS!" Speaking of the students, Tamashi heard the all-so familiar feminine cries of righteous vengeance against perverts, three in particular. Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei, three of the most lecherous students in the school, infamously known by all as the "Hentai san'nin-gumi (Perverted Trio)". Everyday, the three students would attempt to peep on the female students of Kuoh Academy, each attempt always ending up with the same results: the trio would be caught and beaten within an inch of their lives by whoever it was they were peeping on. It was an endless cycle, and Tamashi couldn't help but feel both pity and humor at the pain inflicted on the trio.

But hey, better for it to happen to them instead of him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tamashi-kun~!" a familiar teasing voice called out, causing the black haired student to sigh in exasperation. Spinning on his heels, Tamashi came face to face with what was arguably one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan, a young woman that stood three inches shorter than he did, with a buxom figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wore the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. Coupled with this, the woman also wore black knee-high socks, and her hair was done up in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Tamashi immediately recognized her as Akeno Himejima, one of the famous Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. The two usually would cross roads at this time on a daily basis. Tamashi would, in their first encounters, be left a sputtering and blushing mess under the assault of Akeno's teasings, but as time went on, the teasing became commonplace and less effective against the black haired young man.

"Good morning to you too, Akeno-san." Tamashi said dryly, using every single ounce of his willpower to _not_ waver his gaze from her eyes downward to her... massive... assets - 'Bad Tamashi, bad!' he thought, somehow keeping his composure on the outside.

"Ara, ara, how many times must I tell you, Tamashi-kun, call me Onee-sama or Akeno-chan~." the gentle smile on Akeno's face contorted into one that mirrored the emotions dancing around in her violet orbs, one that Tamashi could not categorize into a single word. Amusement, sadism, lust, and frustration were a few of the ones that he could decipher, the rest was a mystery to his mind.  
"I lost track at the fifty mark, Akeno-san." Tamashi retorted, shrugging his shoulders in response to the woman's request. This was how their conversations usually went. Akeno would greet Tamashi, Tamashi would do the same, Akeno would try to convince Tamashi to call her 'Onee-sama' or 'Akeno-chan', Tamashi would politely refuse her request, and then-

"Would you care to join me for some tea?" -Akeno would invite him to join her for tea. Then Tamashi would decline and go to his classes. His dull... boring... intensely mind-numbing... classes.  
"You know what? Why not?" Tamashi said. "I guess I will join you for tea!"  
"Oh? How delightful~!" Akeno exclaimed, engulfing Tamashi in a hug, smothering his face in between her massive jugs. "Does this mean you'll call me Onee-sama or Akeno-chan~?"

"Can't... Breath!" Tamashi exclaimed, comically flailing around as he was suffocated in a manner that most men would kill for.

"My perverted senses are tingling - AGH MY SPINE!"

-Shirogane DxD-

"-You can't be serious!"  
"With all due respect, Genzou-san, _you_ don't have a choice... we don't have a choice."

"Why?! Why _now_ of all times?!"  
"Genzou-kun, dear, calm down."

"Mei-chan! Don't you realize what they're saying?!"  
"I am just as upset as you are, dear, but we knew that this day would come eventually..."

"He doesn't even _know_ yet, Mei-chan!"

"You mean you two haven't told him yet?!"  
"W-We planned to tell him on his eighteenth birthday!"

"That is no longer an option. Which is why we have someone already on the job-"  
"Who did you send?"

"Genzou-san, there is no need to worry-"  
"Who. Did. You. Send?"

"Someone who can access _that_ as well."

-Shirogane DxD-

Rias Gremory was many things, a beauty and kind-hearted woman among many of the words she could use to describe herself, but she was also a Devil, a Pure-Blooded Devil to be specific, heiress to the Gremory Clan. When people would hear this for the first time, most would simply laugh or dismiss her claims. Her. Rias Gremory. A Devil? She looked nothing like that. Standing at 5'8" with blue eyes and a buxom figure, she appeared more like your highly-above-average-looking young woman with white skin. Her most distinctive feature, however, was her long beautiful crimson hair that reached down to her thighs, with an ahoge sticking out from the top. Her hair also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. And, like many of the other students at Kuoh Academy, she wore the girls' uniform. All in all, she was definitely not what people expected a Devil to look like...

That is, until she revealed the pair of black bat-like wings she had.

She also considered herself to be highly intelligent, not so much that she could proclaim herself a genius, but just enough that she could get a good reading on people.

Which is why Tamashi Neishin infuriated her to no end! Ever since the first day he arrived on campus, he gave off a dark signature. Not an evil one, no, there was not a single trace of maliciousness that she knew of, but one that just... _felt_ dark. A small part of her shivered just thinking about it.

Naturally curious, Rias had tried to spy on the boy using her Familiar, but would always find that some _one_ or some _thing_ prevented her from dong so. After a month of consecutive failures, Rias decided that the best course of actions would be to personally invite Tamashi to join the Occult Research Club, her plan revolving around the boy joining and using that as means to gather more information on him. After all, who would refuse such an invitation from the second woman who was proclaimed by many as Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies?

Imagine how surprised she was when the black haired young man declined, stating that he was not really interested in such a club. She even went so far as to using her magic to try and sway him, ending unsuccessfully, much to her shock, and making Tamashi even less comfortable around the woman.

It took a few weeks for the redhead to reel in her frustration before coming up with another plan, have Akeno break down his hostility by 'coincidentally' running into him and inviting him to the old abandoned schoolhouse that the O.R.C. used as their main base (and to skip classes very often) for a spot of tea...

Now that she thought about it, perhaps this plan wasn't such a good idea.

Her doubts were immediately thrown out the window as she saw two familiar mops of black hair approaching the building.

"Buchou, you're grinning like a madwoman." the voice of her _[Knight]_ , Kiba Yuuto, called out.

"Oh, it's nothing, Kiba-san. We just have a... guest, approaching." Rias stated, a devilish grin on her face as she spoke.

-Shirogane DxD-

Tamashi didn't know what to expect as Akeno guided him towards the old school building, yet for some reason, every fiber of his instinct told him to run, to flee while he still could. Out of sheer kindness and politeness, Tamashi did his best to suppress this primal urge so as to not offend Akeno, but it was still there, in the back of his mind.

'Just remain calm, Tamashi. It's not like she's going to bring you into a trap of some kind, knock you out, and then when you wake up hours later you'll find yourself chained with her standing over you in a Dominatrix - holy crap! That _is_ what she's planning to do!' Tamashi mentally exclaimed, keeping a calm exterior whilst panicking on the inside. 'Okay, don't freak out, Tamashi, don't freak out. She _isn't_ going to drug and rape you. The building won't be dimly lit and-'

"Well, here we are! Come on inside~!" Akeno said in her ever-cheerful tone, opening the door to reveal the candle-illuminated interior.

'This is a trap! This is a trap! This is a trap! Don't go in there, Tamashi! DON'T GO IN THERE!' Against his better judgment, the black haired young man smiled and stepped inside, Akeno closing the doors as soon as they both were inside.

"Ah, Akeno, there you are. And I see you've brought a... _guest_..." Rias called out.

'Well, I was half-right about it being a trap, it seems.' Tamashi thought, immediately recognizing the second Great Lady of Kuoh Academy. "Gremory-san-" "Please, call me Rias-chan, Tamashi-kun." "... Rias-san, please tell me this wasn't all some elaborate ruse to get me to join the Occult Research Club?" he questioned, a tick mark appearing on his forehead at the prospect of this only being a recruitment trap.

"Oh no, I honestly wasn't expecting you to come here, but the offer will still be available to you if you ever wish to join." Rias stated, an indecipherable smile on her face.

"He's just finally taken up my offer to share a cup of tea or two~" Akeno stated.

"I'm almost worried that you'll spike my drink and then rape me when I wake, Akeno-san..."

"Ara, ara, I would never do that... You'd be _begging_ for me to have my way with you~"

"... _Okay_... Now I _am_ worried." The fact that Akeno had a seductive glint in her eyes, as well as how she was licking her lips, very much put the black haired young man on edge.

"I'll be right back with the tea~" Akeno said, swaying her hips slightly as she walked away.

If Tamashi had to be honest with himself, that woman gave him a boner _and_ made him fear for his life. A strange combination, in his own opinion.

"..."

"..." An awkward silence permeated the air, seeing as Rias and Tamashi were the only ones currently present in the room, the former taking her time to try and analyze Tamashi's aura and the latter silenced by the stare she was giving him.

"... Uhh, do I have something on my face?" Tamashi asked bluntly, shattering the eerie silence that the duo was basking in.

"No, no you don't." Rias stated, her gaze still focused on Tamashi.

"Then... _why_ are you staring at me so intensely?" Tamashi questioned, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead as he felt the red haired woman's eyes on him in a similar manner a predator would gaze upon its prey.

"..."  
"..."

"The tea is ready~!" Tamashi released a breath he did not know he was holding when Akeno's voice rang out, saving him from further being at the mercy of Rias's scrutinizing gaze. The metal tray Akeno held had three china tea cups and saucers, a teapot, a sugar, and a creamer. Tamashi focused his mind on the porcelain cup and saucer that was placed in his hands, calmly ignoring the calculating look the red haired woman returned to giving him.

"So..." Tamashi muttered, gently blowing on the scolding hot tea in an attempt to cool the liquid down before slowly taking a sip, a burning sensation cascading across his tongue.  
"Akeno-san has invited you many times before to come and have tea. What caused you to change your mind this time around?" Rias queried, calmly drinking her tea as if it were chilled.

"Well, I figured a change of pace wouldn't be so bad." Tamashi replied, blowing the steam emanating from the cup twice and looking up at the cold blue orbs that honed in on him. "Besides, I've got this feeling..."

"Oh?" Rias questioned. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know. It's just this... _feeling_ that things are going to change. Very. _Very_ soon." Tamashi stated, his eyes narrowing as he gazed at his reflection in the cup, watching the small ripples that shaking the cup caused. His image began to distort until he once again saw the distorted world from his dreams. 'The Distortion World...' he thought, the name feeling familiar in his mind. Blinking, the image vanished and was replaced with his own reflection once again. "Well, it's been a pleasure, Akeno-san, Rias-san, but I must be going now." Tamashi said, placing the two items held in his hands down on the table in front of him before standing up. "Ja mata (See you)!" he exclaimed, giving a small bow before walking towards the door.  
"Please, allow me to escort you out, Tamashi-kun~" Akeno stated, intercepting the black haired young man at the door. Gently, she placed Tamashi's hand in her own, swiftly guiding him through the building and to the exit. Rias simply watched as her _[Queen]_ left to send their guest away.

"So... What do you think, Koneko-chan?" Rias questioned as her _[Rook]_ , Koneko Toujou, stepped into the room. She was a petite girl around fifteen years old, standing at 4'6" with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, only without the shoulder cape.  
"His energy is simply... dark." the petite girl stated.

"Dark?" Rias questioned, becoming more and more irritated at the lack of success in decrypting the enigmatic boy.

"It's similar to our own energy, yet dissimilar. Both are, without a doubt, dark. But there was nothing demonic about his, so he's definitely not a Devil." Koneko explained. "I doubt he'd be an Angel, nor does his energy feel like that of a Fallen Angel, or a god, or a Youkai..."

"Then what _is_ he?" Rias asked.

"He's a..."

-Shirogane DxD-

"I do apologize if Buchou scared you off~" Akeno stated, the duo having made their way outside and were now strolling through the near empty school campus, everyone else having gone off to their classes.  
"It's okay, she just seems... creepy, around me. I feel like she sees me as some sort of, I don't know, puzzle? That she's trying to solve? If that makes any sense." Tamashi stated, turning his head towards the busty woman. "The tea was nice, though. Perhaps we can, m-maybe... do it again sometime...?" he questioned, a tinge of red on his face as he blushed.  
"Sure! I mean, yeah..." Akeno chirped, genuinely cheerful at his response. "O-Of course, if you want to do something other than tea... I'm free this Sunday." Why was she acting this way? Her heart sped, and heat climbed her cheeks, then her ears.

"Y-You mean, like a date?" Tamashi questioned, blushing even more at the implications of what she was saying.

"Ara, ara, I g-guess it is..." Akeno said, locking her hands together behind her back and bouncing up and down on her heels. "So..."

"Yeah! I-I, uhh... sounds good..." Tamashi said, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke. Feeling a bit bold, Akeno leaned over and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, causing him to freeze up with a stark red blush.  
"Then it's a date. Meet me here this Sunday at twelve~" Akeno stated, walking away with a spring in her step, leaving a zoned-out Tamashi alone.

...

"I've got a date..." Tamashi mumbled, blinking as he realized what was going to happen. "I've got a date." he repeated, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I've got a date!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air and running towards the borderline of the academy's campus. "A date-"

"-A date! What a great ring to that! All right!" another voice exclaimed, causing the black haired boy to immediately halt in his tracks as another person appeared in his peripheral vision, a young man that Tamashi immediately recognized _just_ from his reputation, Issei Hyoudou. Issei was a seventeen-year old student of average height, standing at 5'7" with short brown hair and light brown eyes. He, like Tamashi, wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consisted of a grey blazer over an unbuttoned white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, under which he wore a plain red shirt, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Wait a second, you're Issei, right? One of the Hentai san'nin-gumi." Tamashi stated.

"Yep! That's me alright!" Issei exclaimed proudly, pointing his thumb at himself in pride before calming down. "But... who are you?"  
"Oh right! The name's Tamashi, Tamashi Neishin! Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)!" Tamashi replied, extending his hand to the brunette.  
"Likewise." Issei said, shaking his hand with a grin on his face.

"So what were you just saying about 'a date'?" Tamashi questioned.

"I've got a date this Sunday!" Issei exclaimed, his grin growing even wider as he spoke.  
"Really. You. You have a date." Tamashi deadpanned, finding the brunette's claim to be unrealistic. And he had every right to, considering the boy's notorious reputation as a pervert.

"It's true! I've got a date with this girl named Yuuma Amano!" Issei retorted. "What about you? You were spouting about a date of your own."  
"Yep! This Sunday!" Tamashi stated, puffing out his chest in pride.

"Well? Don't leave me hanging... who is she?" Issei questioned.

"Akeno Himejima." Tamashi replied, causing Issei to fall over in shock.  
"A-Akeno Himejima?! One of the Great Ladies?!" Issei exclaimed. "Dude!"  
"Shhshhshh! Don't go screaming to the heavens like a madman!" Tamashi said.

"You've got to be the luckiest guy on earth!"

"I don't know. Even _with_ your reputation you still got asked out by a girl."

"Bah! We're both lucky!"

"The beginning of a new chapter in life! For both of us!"

"A new beginning!"  
"A fresh start!"

Neither of them knew how understated their statements would be in the upcoming weeks.

-Shirogane DxD-

"Oh..."  
"Your premonition was right, Buchou." Koneko stated, just now having come back to the old schoolhouse building after completing her task.  
"Near spot-on, you say? I was right to have you keep watch on him, but I did not expect Tamashi-kun to be there. Nor did I expect _you_ to ask him on a date, Akeno-san." Rias stated, an unreadable expression on her face as she moved chess pieces around.

"Ara, ara, jealous are we now, Buchou~?" Akeno teased.

"... Buchou, what shall we do?" Koneko questioned.

"We will be on alert, at the very least. Though things will be easier with Akeno-san being at a closer range to him." Rias replied.  
"Actually, Buchou, I... I really do want to go on this date with Tamashi-kun." Akeno commented, causing the red haired woman to freeze up.

"Akeno-san-" Rias started.

"Buchou... please." Akeno said. It was then that Rias saw the gaze in her _[Queen]_ 's eyes, begging her to reconsider.  
"... Alright. I guess everything else is up to him then." Rias conceded, a small smile on her face. In Devil society, Akeno was classified as her servant, but that was far from accurate. In truth, Akeno was Rias's best friend, the person who grew up with her, understood her, helped her. She wanted her to be happy as well. And if that meant letting her find happiness with that boy, who was she to deny her.

Besides, what was the worst that could happen?

-Shirogane DxD-

Meanwhile, with the brunette person of interest, Issei was facing his greatest dilemma yet...

"No!"

"Issei-kun, dear, please."  
"You have to!"  
"I... I CAN'T!"

"Issei, remember that 'fresh start' thing? You _agreed_ to this!"

"I'm honestly surprised we got him to go _this_ far."

"Issei!"  
"But... But... my porn!" Issei exclaimed. His mother, father, and Tamashi were all restraining the brunette from jumping towards his giant pile of porn. There were no other words to describe it, other than a giant pile of porn. Because that's what it was.

It both disgusted _and_ impressed Tamashi at the size of the pile before him.

"I still don't understand why one of us just can't do it." Issei's father, Kenji Hyoudou, stated. Sure, he loved his son, very dearly, just not his porn stash. The same went for his wife.

"It's the principle of the matter, Hyoudou-san. Issei must be the one to do this." Tamashi retorted, grabbing a matchbox and holding it in front of Issei.  
"I... D-Do I really have to?!" Issei questioned, tears welling up in his eyes before he steeled his expression. "No... No you're right! T-This has to be done..." he said, grabbing the matchbox, pulled out a match and ignited it. A lone tear trailed down from his eye as he moved the open flame towards the nearest magazine, lighting the paper on fire, the flames quickly spreading to burn the entire pile.

"You did the right thing, Issei... burning half your porn stash." Tamashi said, patting the brunette on the back.

"Wait... Only _half_ his stash?!" Issei's mother comically yelled.

"Your son's a major pervert. This was the best compromise we could come up with." Tamashi stated. And it was true. Issei had hundreds of porno magazines. Getting him to burn half of his stash (And bribe Tamashi with a few of the ones that caught his interest) was a major compromise. Now Issei was left with less than two hundred magazines, enough to still sate his perverse nature, but also turn over a new leaf.

Kenji couldn't help but cry tears of joy and masculine sadness. On one hand, his son wouldn't end up like a hopeless perverted old man, but on the the other hand, every hot-blooded male would mourn the loss of porn, regardless of relationship status...

It was very conflicting situation for a man to be in.

-Shirogane DxD-

Tamashi sighed, stretching his arms back before locking them behind his head. Shortly after burning Issei's porn, the brunette's parents began celebrating/mourning the loss, dragging Tamashi into the fray until he finally had to head back home.

'Kuso (Shit)! It's already dark out! Kaa-san is going to kill me!' Tamashi mentally exclaimed, noticing the passage of time from entering the Hyoudou residence and exiting had been far greater than he expected. In fact, it was far more darker out than he expected. The sun had already set upon the sky, dark clouds rolling overhead and blocking out the moon's illuminations. "Well, time flies, I guess..." Tamashi mumbled as he began his trek home.

...

Fifteen minutes passed, and Tamashi couldn't shake the strangest feeling that he was being followed.

"*Whoosh*!" a dark figure dashed by through the corners of Tamashi's sight, putting the black haired young man on edge.

"Oh? Who's there?" Tamashi called out, only to receive no response.  
"*Snap*!" Just before Tamashi could get a good look at who or what was following him, it vanished, taking refuge behind a nearby telephone pole.

It wasn't human, that much Tamashi was sure of. Whatever it was, it was small. Too small to be a child, barely under a foot in height if what he saw was anything to go by.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you..." Tamashi said, crouching down and slowly walking towards the wooden pole.

" **S-Shaymin...** " a meek voice called out. The young black haired man stumbled back in shock at what he saw, falling backwards onto the ground. Standing at 0'8" in height, right in front of Tamashi was a small, white creature similar to a hedgehog with green grass-like fur on its back and a pink flower with two leaves on each side of its head, both of which seemingly resembled the Gracidea flower. Its legs were short and its underside plump.

"What the fuck - oof!" Tamashi mumbled, grunted as the creature landed on his stomach, swiftly climbing up to his chest so that he was staring the creature in the eyes.  
" **You fell for that** _ **waaaay**_ **too easily.** " the creature stated, its voice strikingly feminine to the black haired young man. Though he wasn't really focused on that. No, he was more focused on the fact that...

"You can talk?!" Tamashi questioned, eyes widened like saucer plates. The creature then closed its eyes, the very air around it condensing into a black translucent smog that was absorbed into its body from the seeds on its back, the flowers on its head turning a dark purple in color.

" **Shidofurea (Seed flare)!** " the creature exclaimed, its entire body glowing light green and the flowers on its head pink. Tamashi could only watch on helplessly at the glowing creature, enthralled by the near blinding light like a moth. And then...

"*BOOM*!" the entire alleyway was covered in a blinding light. When the explosion died down, both Tamashi and the creature had vanished. The commotion didn't go unnoticed, however, the whole spectacle being seen by a small bat familiar. Frowning slightly, the creature began to fly away, off to inform her master of the recent development.

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2 - The Distortion World

Chapter Start

"Urrrghh..." Tamashi groaned, regaining consciousness and recovering from the explosion. Pressing his hand to his temple in an attempt to ease the dull, throbbing pain, the black haired young man took a moment to observe his surroundings. For a moment, Tamashi believed his eyes were playing tricks on him. He was in the Distortion World, the very place that plagued his dreams and haunted his vision.

" **Ah, good! You're awake. That makes this** _ **much**_ **easier.** " a familiar voice called out. Turning to his left side, Tamashi was able to make out the vegetation-covered hedgehog's form.

"You! What did you do? Where are we? Who and what are you?!" Tamashi exclaimed, pushing himself up off the ground only to find the effects of gravity were lesser than than of what he was accustomed to, floating up several feet off the ground. "What the?!" he yelled, comically flailing around.  
" **You really don't know where we are?** " the creature sighed, deadpanning as the black haired young man continued to flail around until finally grabbing a chunk of land to stabilize himself.

"The... Distortion World?" Tamashi questioned hesitantly, receiving a nod of confirmation from the creature. "But that's impossible! This place is only from my dreams and-" " **-and isn't some place you made up. Well, technically** _ **you**_ **did yet didn't make it up, if that makes any sense to you.** "  
Gazing around once more and pinching himself, Tamashi tested to see if this was real or not, the small pain from where he squeezed telling him that this place was _indeed_ real.

" **The Distortion World, a metaphorical and literal contrast of the real world. A place only few know of, and even less with access to it.** " the creature stated. " **It's the bridge that aided in our kind's exodus.** "

"Whoa whoa whoa, 'our kind'? 'Exodus'? What the hell are you talking about? And you still haven't told me who and what you are!" Tamashi retorted.

" **Baka (Idiot), I'm the Grati** tude Pokemon, Shaymin." the creature's form was engulfed in a bright light, its body elongating and contorting into a new form. When the light died down, in place of the extremely small creature was a petite young woman. She stood at 5'3" with light green hair that went down to her ass, B-cup bordering C-cup breasts, fair skin, and emerald green eyes. Two Gracidea flowers with two leaves were present on either side of her face. Along with this, she wore a white midriff tube-top, a golden pendant, white sleeves that ended halfway up her upper arm and were held closed by golden bands, light green short shorts that ended just before her thighs, over which she wore a small pink wrap skirt held together by a bow on her right hip, light green thigh-high socks, and faded green knee-high shoes with pink soles.

'K-Kawaii (Cute)...' Tamashi thought, a tinge of red on his face. Startled by the creature's transformation into a girl, the black haired young man's grip on the chunk of land he held onto slipped, leaving him doomed to float aimlessly until he would collide with another object. That would have been the case, had the woman not jumped up and grabbed a hold of his shirt, her face nearly pressed into his own.

"Gigainpakuto (Giga Impact)!" the girl exclaimed, her right hand lighting up with a white energy.  
"Giga wha - uwaaaah!" Tamashi exclaimed, the girl's fist burying itself in his stomach, sending both himself and the girl flying back from the impact, the former in a comical manner. "Owww! The hell was that for?!" he questioned, a tick mark appearing on his face when he fully recovered.

"Quit flailing around like a baka, I'm trying to navigate us to solid ground." the girl stated, shifting her body around so that she was straddling Tamashi with her on top. She shuffled around slightly until she felt she was in a more comfortable position before locking her legs around the young man's waist, all the while inadvertently grinding on Tamashi.

'Please don't notice my boner, please don't notice my boner...' Tamashi thought, sweating as blood began to rush to his "heat-seeking moisture missile", something that did _not_ go unnoticed by someone else.

"... B-Baka..." the girl muttered, a prominent red blush and a look of fury on her face.

"... To be fair, this is kinda _your_ fault."  
"... Baka..."  
"H-Hey now, easy there... What do you think you're doin - ack!"

"BAKA!" the girl exclaimed, comically unleashing her fury upon the poor boy by slamming more Gigainpakutos into him, each strike causing her body to shift around and grind into him even more. And as Tamashi's face was struck with what was likely the fifteenth Gigainpakuto, deep down in his mind that wasn't affected by the concussions he got from the seventh strike, was one prevailing thought that he was one-hundred percent certain of...

This girl - this very, very violent tsundere girl - whoever she was, gave him the most physically painful and mentally confusing turn on, something that he thought only Akeno was capable of.

-Shirogane DxD-

"What do you mean he just 'vanished'?!" Akeno exclaimed, staring at the comical-looking bat with shock.

" **I'm telling you! There was this little green creature, then an explosion, and then poof! They were both gone!** " the bat exclaimed, stretching out her wings to put emphasis on her explanation.

"How very strange... Do you think it was a Pokemon?" Rias questioned, turning to her _[Rook]_ for the answer.  
"I think it is very likely, Buchou." Koneko replied.  
" **Pokemon?** " the bat-like creature questioned. " **I've only heard rumors about those things.** "  
"Only rumors? But I thought that you would have at least seen these creatures in the Familiar Forest." Rias stated.

" **Yes, but only a select few species. Some Caterpie, Weedle, Ghastly, Shuppet, mostly Ghost-types and Bug-types. But...** " the bat started, a frown marring her face. " **Recently, the Ghost-types... M-Most of the time, they keep to themselves and aren't really conversational fellas. In the past few days, I've heard them speak more than the entire time they first arrived. They... they almost seemed... excited? Panicky? Frantic? I don't know...** "  
"What do you mean? And how does this pertain to the creature you saw?" Rias queried.  
" **Well, Ghost-types and Psychic-types are like... information brokers, I guess is the best way to describe them. They're in the know about things that deal with their kind. And I asked one a day ago what was causing them to be so out of character.** " the bat replied. " **They all kept saying the same thing, about how a 'Mythical' has come to town and that 'the Renegade is awakening', whatever that means.** "

"'The Renegade is going to awaken'? Is that some kind of code?" Kiba questioned, finally making his voice heard after silently listening along in the conversation.  
" **I tried asking them about that, but they wouldn't tell me. What I was able to pick out from their conversations, however, was something about 'Shay'-something and this thing called 'the Distortion World'.** " the bat replied. " **They almost caught me listening in on them too.** "

"So we've got an unknown variable in town, one that just abducted Akeno's date, took him to who knows where, and to top it all off the 'Renegade is awakening'." Rias stated, her lips twitching down into a frown after each statement.

"Buchou-" Akeno called out.

"Go, Akeno-san." Rias said, already knowing what her _[Queen]_ was going to say. The black haired busty woman gave a small bow before dashing out the window, bat-like wings sprouting from her back as she took flight.

"Ano, Buchou, why did you let her go?" Kiba questioned, waiting to drop the question a few minutes after Akeno left.

"Because, whoever that boy is, _whatever_ he is, he's obviously a person of interest to not just us, but someone else as well." Rias replied, a smirk present on her face. "It's in our best interest to sway him to our side, ne?" she said, moving to the chessboard and picking up one of the Pawns. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer..."

-Shirogane DxD-

"Why me?" Tamashi comically cried, the force behind the girl's strikes causing them both to start cart-wheeling in the air.

"S-Shut up! It's your fault!" the girl stammered, their rotation arising the need for her to grip his shoulders so as to not fly off.

"How is this my fault?!" Tamashi exclaimed, unable to see how he was at fault.

Seriously? How was he to blame?!

"It just is, okay?! Now help me find land!" the girl exclaimed, turning her head away so as to hide her flushed face.

"Can I at _least_ get the name of the girl who's been pummeling me beyond the laws of physics?" Tamashi questioned, attempting to search for land as well.

"... Hisakata, Hisakata Kansha..." the girl, Hisakata, stated, glancing down at the young man beneath her.  
"Well, Hisa-chan, there's a land below us... I think. It's kinda hard to tell which way is up and down." Tamashi stated, nausea setting in from spinning for so long. "Listen, do you have anything that you can do to slow our speed down? Laws of motion and all..."

"I do, but... y-you're going to have to hold me..." Hisakata replied.

"Oh! U-Umm... okay?" Tamashi said, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Hisakata's waist and linking his hands together.

"Kiryokutama (Energy ball)!" Hisakata exclaimed, placing her hands in front of her as an orb of light green energy was formed. She then fired the orb aimlessly into the distance, the knock-back behind the attack slowing the duo down to a lesser speed. They were still spinning, but at a third of their original speed.

"... Well that helped." Tamashi mumbled, pointing in a downward direction. "Down there!" he exclaimed, drawing Hisakata's attention to the floating landmass below them.

"..." Hisakata's silence put Tamashi on edge, causing the black haired young man to look up at her. He suddenly broke into a nervous sweat after noticing the sickly sweet smile on the green haired woman's face as she unlocked her legs and gripped Tamashi's shoulder with her left hand.

"No..." Tamashi said, noticing her right hand balling into a fist and being enveloped in a white energy.

"Giga-"

"No no no no no no!"

"-inpakuto!"  
"Uwaaaahh - *THUD*!" Tamashi exclaimed, receiving the full brunt of the attack, sending both of them slamming into the land below. The impact itself sent Hisakata slamming into the black haired young man, inadvertently pressing their bodies together.

"That... worked..." Hisakata managed to say in between breaths, looking physically exhausted.

"Urrgggghhh..." Tamashi groaned, his head spinning and stars in his vision as he recovered from the initial impact.

"..."

"... Hisa-chan?"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz~" Tamashi sweatdropped when he heard Hisakata lightly snoring. Craning his head upward, the black haired young man saw that indeed, the green haired woman was asleep, a small amount of drool escaping her lips as she buried her head into Tamashi's chest.  
"Ano, Hisa-chan, can you... get off me?" Tamashi asked, unsure if his request was heard by the woman on top of him.  
"Kusa Eda (Grass Knot)..." Hisakata mumbled, still asleep as vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around the duo, pressing Hisakata even further into Tamashi.

" **Oh for cryin' out loud! All that build-up and the gal falls asleep before even explainin' this whole situation to the guy!** " a new voice called out. " **Give me a sec to do this.** "  
"Do what? Where are you? _Who_ are you?!" Tamashi called out, wincing in pain as the vines ensnaring him tightened. He suddenly felt a tapping on his shoulder, finding yet another strange creature floating above him. This creature was light purple in color and nearly twice the size of Hisakata in her Shaymin form, standing at 1'8" with several pink markings. There was a v-shaped marking on its chest and bands around its wrists. Additionally, there were pink markings around its head and a growth on top resembling hair tied into a ponytail. There was a yellow ring marking in the center of its forehead, and it had green eyes with yellow sclera. On either side of its head was a dark gray horn that curved slightly upward. It also had three gold rings: one large one around its lower body and one hanging freely on each of its horns. Its arms were not attached to its body and floated next to it. Each arm had a small golden spike on one end and a hand similar to a mitten on the other. There was a golden spike on each shoulder, which was similar to those on its arms, and its lower body consisted only of a wispy structure similar to its ponytail.

" **Yo what's up.** " the creature said.

"... I'm drugged. This is obviously a dream. Right now, Akeno is probably having her way with me..." Tamashi stated, his brain going into shock from what he saw.

" **Hey! Who you callin' a drug induced hallucination?!** " the creature exclaimed, obviously pissed off if the tick mark on its face was anything to go by. Suddenly, the creature was enveloped in a bright light, similar to Hisakata's transformation, its body warping and contorting into a new form. When the light died down, gone was the mischievous-looking creature, and in its place was yet another young woman. She stood at 5'6" with pink hair that had bangs that went down to her chest and was held up in a high ponytail and ended just below her shoulders, tanned skin, perky D-cup breasts, mischievous bright green eyes, magenta eye shadow, and pointed ears. Similar to its original form, dark gray horns that curved slightly upward were present on either side of her head, both with large golden rings hanging freely on each one. A golden ring marking was also visible on her forehead, and she had a perpetual blush present on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of little more than a lavender tabard-like garment that barely covered her front and back, with a sizable slit exposing her cleavage. Coupled with this, she also wore a lavender collar with gold linings, polished green gems, and a pink bow, lavender fingerless gloves with pink wristband-cuffs, a large golden ring around her waist with golden beads hanging off of it, a pink see-through skirt that had a v-shaped indent in the front, lavender thigh-high socks, and pink knee-high-heels. "Does _this_ look like a drug induced hallucination to ya?!" the woman questioned, firmly grasping her milky jugs with both her hands and shaking them up and down, a mischievous grin present on her face.

"Well... yeah. I mean, I'm clearly being strangled by these vine bondage things, with a tsundere girl on top of me, and then there's you~" Tamashi stated in a delusionary cheerful tone. "Yep! Just a dream... a drug induced dream-" "*SLAP*!" "Oww!" he cried, the burning, stinging red sensation on his face snapping him back to reality.

"Listen, pal, 'cause I ain't gonna say this again!" the woman stated, crossing her arms under her breasts and further accentuating their ample size. "You know those stories you were told as a child, the ones that had somethin' to do with myths and legends, gods and demons, yadda yadda? Yeah, they're real. That girl that's dry humpin' you in her sleep, myself, and you as well are creatures called Pocket Monsters, Pokemon for short."  
"Whoa whoa whoa... Pokemon? Myths and legends? This is all a bit much to take in, much less believe-" Tamashi started.  
"Shut ya trapper and let me finish! *Ahem* Pokemon are these creatures that have extraordinary powers, like control over certain elements and such. There are three types of Pokemon: Non-Legendaries, which are the largest in number species-wise, six-hundred and sixty-eight; Legendaries, which, as the name implies, are Pokemon of legend, thirty-eight originally, each with a different power and a _vast_ amount of control over it; and Mythicals, fifteen species that are not as common in number as Non-Legendaries, yet have traits similar to Legendaries." the woman continued. "Hisa-chan there is a Mythical Pokemon by the species name Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. I am a Mythical Pokemon as well, a species known as Hoopa, the Mischief Pokemon, but I go by the name Itazura Neikan. And you... well..."  
"I'm...?" Tamashi said, motioning for the woman, Itazura, to continue.

"Okay, okay, let me explain somethin' else first. Pokemon are not from this world originally. We came from a different dimension that was sealed off a long time ago. Some of the Legendaries... didn't make it, so to speak. I'm not sure how it works, but apparently those that died had their energies transmi... transmigra... transfor - they were reincarnated into new hosts." Itazura stated.

"What does that have to do with me?" Tamashi asked.

"You're one of them. One of the Legendaries that was reincarnated. You're the Renegade Pokemon, Giratina."

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3 - Origins I

**AN: Just a heads up, chapters like the one you're about to read are, in basics, spontaneous flashbacks that will delve further into the origin of Pokemon and what caused them to appear in the Highschool DxD universe. Enjoy!**

Chapter Start

Chaos, the name given to the formless matter that existed long before the creation of the universe. In this unending void of nothing, was a single being... a woman. She stood at 6'0" precisely, with long, flowing silver hair with golden streaks that went down to her feet. Vivid green orbs with red pupils gazed around in confusion and curiosity. She scanned her entire surroundings, before looking at herself. Silky smooth pristine light skin, a slim, yet curvaceous hourglass figure with D-cup breasts and perky light pink nipples, and a two halves of a golden cross-like wheel jutting out from her shoulders. She was naked as the day she was born, because she was just born.

" _A long, long,_ long _time ago, in a vortex of complete chaos and nothingness, a single Egg came into being, which then hatched into a creature that would later be hailed as the Goddess of Pokemon, the first Pokemon in existence..._ "

She did not understand where she was, nor did she understand how she came into existence. The nothingness is what she knew, it filled her with...

'Loneliness...' she thought, the senses she had - sight, sound, smell, taste, touch - felt... unused. Unindulged. She felt an emptiness inside herself. "I don't want to be alone..." she mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes as she brought her knees to her chest, curling up into a fetal position, never noticing a bright blinding light behind her.

 _ **(Play Pokemon Black & White - Unwavering Emotions)**_

"H-Hello?" the woman froze at hearing another voice, standing up and rubbing the tears out of her eyes, her green-and-red orbs darted around frantically in search of the source. A cold sensation on her shoulder caused her to spin around, only to come face to face with another being, someone other than herself... a man. He stood a good two inches taller than her - 6'2" - with flat platinum blond hair with black streaks that ended halfway down his neck. Like the woman in front of him, he had silky smooth pristine light skin, and an Adonis-like build. But what caught her attention, however, was the six black streamers with red spikes that jutted out from his back and his crimson red eyes with black pupils and black sclera, a stark contrast to the gentle expression on his face.

"U-Umm... Hi." the woman said shyly, a sudden nervousness building up in her chest as she gazed upon the only other person in existence besides herself.

" _The Goddess's wish manifested into a single being, a companion of her own..._

 _She had someone who she could call her opposite, her equal..._ "

'She's/He's beautiful...' the duo mentally stated, unknowingly sharing the same train of thought and blushing simultaneously.

"H-Hi..." the man replied, just as shyly as the woman before him. "Who... Who are you?"  
"I... I don't know..." the woman responded, sadness glazing over her eyes. "Who are you?"  
"I... I don't know either..." the man stated, concern dancing through his eyes as he saw how the woman before him became saddened. "H-How about I-I give you a name? A-And you can give me one too?" the spark of happiness that lit up in her eyes made the man feel a warm feeling spread through his chest, his own happiness increasing as her own did.  
"R-Really?" the woman stuttered, eyes full of hope that soared when the man nodded his head. "M-Me first then! What is my name?"

"Umm..." the man hummed, stroking his chin as he pondered the question, his red orbs inspecting every inch of the breath-taking, elegant, divine woman in front of him. His gaze continued to take in the stunning sight before stopping at her hair, her golden highlights glistening despite there being no light to reflect it. 'Golden... Aureus...' he thought, his eyes beginning to dart around and look at their surroundings. 'Astral... Archeus...' An epiphany struck him, he knew what to name her...

"Arceus... Astral Gold... Your name is Arceus..." the man stated.  
"Arceus..." the woman, now named Arceus, mumbled. "I like it!"  
"Now me! What will my name be?" the man asked, beaming with excitement.

"Your name will be..." Arceus started, tapping a finger on her chin as her eyes were glued on his red eyes. 'Red... Girasol...' she thought, noticing how light glistened off his platinum blond hair, making her heart skip a beat. 'Purachina (Platinum)...'

"Red Platinum... Your name is Giratina..." Arceus stated, a shy smile making its way onto her face at the sight of the joyous expression on her companion's face.  
"Giratina! I love it! T-Thank you!" the man, now named Giratina, exclaimed, engulfing Arceus in a warm embrace, the silver haired woman returning the gesture and resting her head in the crane of his neck.

'Warm...' Arceus thought, yawning cutely before closing her eyes, slowly falling asleep in Giratina's embrace. The platinum blond haired man remained silent, a small smile present on his face as he watched his equal rest. Soon enough, he too fell asleep, never noticing the white energy flaring from Arceus, nor the black energy he himself began emitting.

" _At the dawn of creation, Arceus and Giratina slept, their energies bringing forth the beginning of time and space, the beginning of the universe, the beginning of life..._ "

When Giratina and Arceus woke from their slumber, they felt a new sensation underneath them...

"What is this stuff?" Arceus questioned, running her hands through the strange green terrain that they awoke on.

"Grass?" Giratina suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know why, but that just sounds right to me..."

The duo spent the next six days exploring the new land around them, finding themselves on a giant landmass that seemed to have no end, with fresh air, luscious vegetation, crystal blue waters, and clear blue skies.

"Arceus-chan, what do you think we should call this place? More importantly, this land?" Giratina asked, flying up to one of the high branches of a tree and picking two Lum Fruits, floating back down and handing one of the large berries to Arceus.

"Hmm..." Arceus hummed. "How about... we name this place we're in Tengoku (Paradise) and this land... Pangea?"

"Pangea? What a strange name. How did you come up with that?" Giratina questioned.

"*SNAP*!" Arceus was about to reply, when the sound of a tree branch snapping caught the silvernette's attention, her eyes widened as a dark figure darted across her vision.

"G-Giratina-kun..." Arceus said, fear evident in her voice as she shakily pointed over to a nearby tree. "Someone is watching us..."

"Show yourself!" Giratina exclaimed, three of his tendrils wrapping around Arceus protectively and his eyes glowing menacingly as he glared at the tree.

His eyes softened, however, when he saw who was hiding from them...

"H-H-Hello..." two small children came out from behind the tree, both boys, one with short pink hair and the other with short dark blue hair, but both had eyes like Giratina's, red with black sclera and pupils.

"Children...?" Giratina questioned, lower his guard as he and Arceus approached the two boys, both of whom backed away in fear.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you..." Arceus said, her gently soothing voice putting both boys at ease. "My name is Arceus, and my companion's name is Giratina. Do you two... do you have names?"

"U-Umm..." the pink haired boy stuttered, pressing his index fingers together shyly. "M-My name is P-Palkia..."  
"A-And my n-name is Dialga..." the dark blue haired boy added before looking at Arceus. "Are... A-Are you our kaa-san?"

"K-Kaa-san?! I... uhh..." Arceus sputtered, trailing off as she saw the hopeful look in both the boys' eyes. "... Yes! And this is your tou-san!" she exclaimed, gripping Giratina's hand with her own and embracing him in a side hug.

"... What-" "Tou-san!" "-oof!" Palka and Dialga, in their joyous excitement, tackled their 'tou-san' to the ground, accidentally dragging Arceus down as well.

"It looks like they like you~" Arceus giggled, still holding Giratina's hand in her own while the two boys laughed at the comical expression of shock frozen on the platinum blond man's face.

" _Eons passed, the world in which they had created began to make life of its own_ _in the form of Legendary Pokemon in relation to nature itself, along with the first ever species of Pokemon - the Mew - as well as primitive man._

 _It would seem, for the longest time, a steady peace was instilled upon the world. But..._

 _It would not last._ "

Giratina grimaced at what he saw, an expression that was scarcely seen by anyone, including himself. But it was with good reason, for before his very eyes was a sight that he had not seen in a millennia.

The land below him was scarred, few patches of grass remained. As if the very ground had been torn up into what he was staring at. It was a tear in the very air in front of him, a tear in time and space, in reality itself, about ten miles up in the air, sixteen feet tall and wide in a circular shape. Inside the tear was a plethora of constantly changing colors, mostly focusing around blue and purple.

Despite being as old, if not slightly older than the world itself, he didn't look a day over thirty. His platinum blond hair had grown out more, now held in a ponytail that went halfway down his back, the black highlights in his hair having expanded slightly. Atop his head was a golden crown surrounded with two large horns pointing sideways, and he wore a black cape with golden shoulder pads, underneath which he wore a light grey vest decorated with intricate golden designs, a black open robe with golden lining, and a grey robe with alternating black-red-black horizontal patterns. His eyes, though still demonic in appearance, held a wisdom that could only be gained by time and age. His energy flared slightly, not enough to spook the Mews and humans around him, but enough so that he could draw attention.

In a flash, three more people joined him, two young men that appeared to be seventeen, and a beautiful woman with a slightly younger appearance than himself.

"Tou-san, you spiked your energy. You've always told us to never do that in the mortal realm unless it was an emergency..." Dialga stated, an underlying seriousness in his tone. He had certainly grown from the small young boy that Giratina first met, both physically and mentally, just like his other brother had. His dark blue hair had grown out, going halfway down his back, the same applying to his bangs. Atop his head was a silver horn-like crown with two fang-like horns jutting downward. Like his father, he wore a cape of blue silk with silver shoulder pads, though his ended at his hips, under which he wore a blue, light blue, and sea green-colored kimono. Gripped in his right hand was a double-edged naginata with a twelve-inch blade four-inches wide made of polished silver with blue edges and a black pole.

"Dialga-chan is right, darling. You and I both set that rule." Arceus stated. Physically speaking, she appeared to have not aged a single day, the only difference being that she now wore clothing. Atop her head she wore a delicate golden tiara that was shaped similar to the golden wheels protruding from her back. She also wore a high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that were gold and silver.

"I think I understand why he called us..." Palkia said, gazing behind his father at the dimensional gap. Unlike his brother and mother, his outfit was more western than eastern. The lower half of his face was hidden behind the silver and pink gladiator helmet he wore, a jaw-like protrusion connected to the helmet. He had round light purple-striped plates on his shoulder area, where two pink pearls lie encrusted with a gray rim encircling them, a metallic purple upper chest armor plating, under which he wore a black long-sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, metal plating around his waist with a purple loincloth, grey boots, and a purple cape that went down to his feet and had a high collar. Sheathed at his left side was a one-handed rapier with a magenta-stained steel.

"Always observant, Palkia-chan." Giratina said, causing a small smile to form on his son's face from the praise, but a dark frown to mar his other son's face, something that went unnoticed by Arceus, but not by Giratina. Ever since the past few centuries, an unspoken feud between the two brothers had begun over their parents' attention, the tension increasing everyday.

He could barely remember a time when the two would actually act like brothers, back when they were more like a family...

Family. It almost brought a bittersweet smile to his face. At one point in time, he could actually say that and mean it, that they were a family. Don't be mistaken, Giratina still loved both his sons and his equal, Arceus, but relationship between his sons' was strained, they weren't even on speaking terms anymore, the only time they would even address the other would be if they were in the same presence as either Giratina or Arceus. And his equal... after taking the role of Goddess of the world, she had distanced herself from the rest of the family, focusing solely on her responsibilities to the world they had created.

It broke his heart, knowing that his family was that fractured. He barely saw his three surrogate daughters, Uxie, Aself, and Mespirit, because they, just like their mother, were busy with their responsibilities to the world.

"What... is that-" Arceus started, eyes widened in shock at the sight of the tear behind her equal.

"A tear in the fabric of reality." Giratina finished. "Dear... It leads to the void." A gasp of surprise escaped Arceus's lips, which confused their two sons.

" _The void. The very place that had birthed Arceus and Giratina. Everything was nothing, and nothing was chaos..._

 _And the chaos was trying to reclaim what had been taken from it._ "

"The... void?" Dialga questioned, raising an eyebrow at his father's statement.

"It's just that. A void. Filled with nothingness and chaos." Giratina explained.  
"It's where your tou-san and I came from." Arceus added, causing both Palkia and Dialga's eyes to widen. "B-But, darling... are you certain that this tear leads to _that_?"  
"I went in and confirmed it myself. But that's not what concerns me..." Giratina said.  
"What do you mean, tou-san?" Palkia asked.

"An hour ago, this hole was eight feet in diameter. But as you can see..." Giratina stated. "It's now sixteen feet."  
"It's expanding." Arceus finished, her hands covering her mouth in shock. This was bad. If this thing continued to grow, then all of her work... all of _their_ work, would be for naught as everything would being to unravel.

"So, what are we to do?"

"We need to close it."  
"I know that, _brother_ , but how are we to go about doing that?!"  
"There isn't any way I know how to close this gap."

"Well what are we going to do?!"

...

"I think... I think I know how." Giratina finally said after an hour of silence, each of the three other people pondering a solution to this problem broke from their mental train when the silence was broken.  
"What do you mean...?" Arceus called out, noticing the tired look on her equal's face. As if he was resigning to an unknown fate.

"Tou-san?" Palkia said.

"I... know how to stop this tear from spreading..." Giratina stated, closing his eyes and releasing a long sigh. His black energy flared around him, causing his six tendrils to sprout out from his back as he began to walk forward, placing his hands on both his sons' shoulders. "Dialga... Palkia..." he began, tears welling up in his eyes. "I know you two don't always get along, but I must ask you both to do something... together."

"D-Darling... you're scaring me..." Arceus said, worry evident in her eyes at her equal's behaviour.

"In my time, as you already know, your kaa-san has control over matter itself, while I have control over antimatter..." Giratina said. "What I've discovered, is that the void is all consuming... it's composed of antimatter."  
"No..." Arceus mumbled. "No no no no no, darling!"  
"My sons, I can hold the void at bay, I can close the gap in reality, but only if you two close the gap in time and space." Giratina finished, the weight of the situation finally hitting Dialga and Palkia.

"T-Tou-san..." Dialga mumbled, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"You... You can't be serious! Y-You..." Palkia muttered, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"I... This... This will likely be the last time you will see me, in a long, long... long time..." Giratina stated, no long able or willing to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"G-Giratina-kun..." Arceus started, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't do this! There has to be another way-" "There isn't..." "M-Maybe with a bit more time-" "We don't have anymore time. If we don't stop this thing now, then it will continue to grow exponentially until everything we created is consumed." "PLEASE! D-Don't go... I... I-" Arceus was cut off from her words when Giratina engulfed her in a hug.

"I wish there was another way, Arceus-chan, truly, I do... But no one else has the expertise like I do over antimatter." Giratina said, stroking his equal's hair while she cried onto him. "Arceus-chan, my dear Astral Gold... forgive me." he mumbled, pulling her chin up so that her gaze met his own. With one swift movement, their lips met, both closing their eyes and enjoying the sweet embrace of their equal. But alas, this feeling would not last.

"Giratina-kun..." Her eyes widened in shock before rolling to the back of her head as she fell unconscious, one of Giratina's tendrils having struck a pressure point and knocked her out, her limp body plummeting down to the ground, only to be swooped up by Giratina and gently placed on the bed of grass she was but seconds ago dropping towards.

"I'm sorry." Giratina mumbled, gently stroking Arceus cheek. She unconsciously grabbed his wrist, tears still falling from her eyes even in her sleep. He slowly reached for his own wrist, delicately peeling away her fingers one at a time. Hesitantly, he tore his gaze away from her sleeping form, flying back up towards Dialga and Palkia, his heart sinking as he got further and further away from Arceus.

"Tou-san-" "Dialga-chan, Palkia-chan... Your kaa-san won't be unconscious for long. We must do this now... for the sake of everything we've created, for the sake of the world..." Giratina stated, steeling his resolve as he entered the gap. "Farewell, my sons..." he said, all six of his tendrils gripping the gap from inside the void.

"Goodbye, tou-san..." Dialga whispered as he raised his naginata, a light blue ethereal energy encasing the blade. Meanwhile, Palkia unsheathed his rapier, the magenta blade glowing with pink energy. With a strained cry, Giratina's body lit up with black energy as he began to pull the gap inward while Palkia and Dialga slashed in a vertical and horizontal arc respectively, the pink and blue energies clashing against the gap for a few seconds.

...

Arceus groggily woke up, the pulsating feeling of a sharp pain in the back of her neck still present. Gazing up to the sky, her eyes widened as she saw the blue and pink energies sparking in the air, causing her to recall the events prior to being knocked out. Her body began to work overtime, jumping up and flying towards her two sons.  
"NO!" Arceus exclaimed, but she was too late. The blue and pink energies dispersed at the same time as the black energy surrounding Giratina died down, the circular gap closing up as if it were glass. The silvernette banged her hands helplessly against the glass-like barrier, stopping when she noticed her equal pressing his hand against the other side, his gaze meeting Arceus's own.

His lips moved to form words, but no sound came out to Arceus, the last sight she would see of her equal being the sad, yet comforting smile that he flashed her moments before the plethora of colors concealed his form from view, fading away until there was nothing but air and the world around them.

"G-Giratina-kun..." Arceus mumbled, having gone into a state of denial.

"You..." Dialga muttered, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he turned to his brother. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"D-Dialga-chan-" Arceus called out.  
"My fault?!" Palkia exclaimed, outraged at the accusation.

" _You're_ to blame! If you weren't so fucking shit with your power over space, then tou-san might still be here!" Dialga yelled.  
"Me?! If you didn't suck at controlling time, then you could've just _reversed_ time so that the portal didn't exist!" Palkia retorted.  
"Palkia-chan! Dialga-chan! Stop fighting-" Arceus exclaimed.  
"No! He started it, kaa-san! He just can't get over the _fucking_ fact that _he_ was too weak!" Palkia exclaimed.

"I'm not weak! If anything, it's _you_ that's weak!" Dialga exclaimed.

"Brother - no... _Dialga_ \- pray that we don't ever meet again." Palkia stated, his eyes glowing a menacing red color. "For the next time we meet... I will strike you down."

"In your dreams, _I_ will strike you down first." Dialga retorted.

"Stop you two! You're brothers-" "No, kaa-san... I _have_ no brother." "Neither do I!" And with that, Dialga and Palkia vanished in a spike of blue and pink energy respectively, leaving a heartbroken mother alone to collapse onto her knees in the air.

How could she have not seen this? How could she not have seen the tension between her sons? Or how her equal was the only thing keeping them all together. Tears fell freely from her eyes.

Once again, she was alone. And she couldn't help but feel that this was her own fault...

" _In an act of self-sacrifice, Giratina threw himself back into the void that had created him, proclaiming himself the universe's guardian against the void of nothingness, to prevent the world from receding back into the chaos it had broken off from..._

 _Many variations of the legend had been passed down and told over the centuries, the truth fading into obscurity as one title began to make itself known..._

 _Giratina the Renegade._ "

Chapter End

* * *

 **To put things in perspective about power in this fanfic, no holding back, Arceus is slightly stronger than Giratina, who in turn is vastly stronger than Dialga and Palkia, who are on par with the Tao Trio, the Weather Trio, the Mortality Duo, and Zygarde.**

 **Arceus is as strong as the God of the Bible, the fifth strongest being in the Highschool DxD universe. So adding Pokemon, here is the list of the twenty strongest beings in this fanfic that are alive (Incapacitated beings count as well, but dead do not. This list also counts the characters at their peak performance).**

 **(Rank) (Name) [Title (*Note that "The" or "no" denotes the presence of the actual name included in the title)]**

 **1\. Trihexa [Apocalyptic Beast]**

 **2\. The Great Red [Dragon of Dragons]**

 **3\. Ophis [Infinite Dragon God]**

 **4\. Shiva [God of Destruction]**

 **5\. Indra [King of Heaven and Gods (Hindu Faction)]**

 **6\. Arceus [Goddess of Pokemon]**

 **7\. Giratina [The Renegade]**

 **8\. Lilith [Infinite Dragon God]**

 **9\. Ddraig - Albion [Red Dragon Emperor/White Dragon Emperor]**

 **10\. Dialga [The Temporal] - Palkia [The Spatial] - Zekrom [Yin Black] - Reshiram [Yang White] - Kyurem [Wuji Grey] - Rayquaza [The Emerald] - Groudon [The Ruby] - Kyogre [The Sapphire] - Xerneas [no Seikatsu] - Yveltal [no Shi] - Zygarde [no Tsugi]**

 **11\. Mewtwo [Guardian of Pokemon]**

 **12\. Hades [God of the Dead]**

 **13\. Rizevim Lucifer [Lilin]**

 **14\. Sirzechs Lucifer [Satan Red]**

 **15\. Ajuka Beelzebub [Satan Blue]**

 **16\. Serafall Leviathan [Satan Pink]**

 **17\. Falbium Asmodeus [Satan Green]**

 **18\. Grayfia Lucifuge [Satan Yellow]**

 **19\. Fenrir [God-Devouring Wolf]**

 **20\. Crom Cruach [Crescent Circle Dragon]**

* * *

 **There ya have it, CanadianRider! If any of you have a problem with this list, please bring it up with me with logical explanation (Example: Issei should be included because of [Insert reference to canon powers here]) (Not accepted: You fucking fagtard bitch idiot Issei is powerful the most and yous a fagtard and blah blah blah whine whine!)**

 **I might be compelled to change the list of power up IF given logical reasoning behind why this character is stronger than that character.**

 **Ddraig: Hey! How come I'm just as strong as that scaly white bastard?!**

 **Albion: What'd you call me you overgrown garden snake?!**

 **Crimson: Both of you SHUT UP! I've got to crank out more chapters like Disney does magic and assembly line whimsy! See ya next time!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Awakening

Chapter Start

"... So what you're saying, is that I'm the reincarnated Pokemon equivalent of Satan?"

"Out of _everything_ I just said, _that_ was what you focused on?!"

"But...?"  
"I - well... basically, yes." Itazura stated, deflating slightly in realization of the black haired young man's logic.

"Baka!" Hisakata yelled, slapping Tamashi upside his head before turning away, a stark red blush on her face. Thanks to the help of Itazura - and a Lum Fruit - the green haired woman had recovered from her fatigue... only to find that she was both straddling _and_ strangling Tamashi, swiftly reacting to the position she was in by continuing to do the latter, only with more of a genuine intention to.

She eventually calmed down, after a few minutes of venting her frustrations on the poor boy.

"That still doesn't explain why _you_ think I'm this 'Giratina the Renegade'." Tamashi stated.

"Well when Pokemon came to this world-" Itazura started, only to stop abruptly when she saw the glare Hisakata was giving her. "... Look, the point is, you just are, okay? Haven't you ever felt different? Unique? Like you weren't human?"

"But I _am_ human! I'm not like you guys!" Tamashi exclaimed, physically and mentally drained at this point in time, causing his anger increasing at an exceptional rate.

"Take a close look, a _really_ close look at the people around you. You. Are. One. Of. Us! Why won't you just accept that?!" Hisakata stated, her voice ironically as cold as ice, considering her summer-based apparel.

"Because I can't transform into... whatever those things you guys were - Pokemon! I don't have any superpowers like what you used to fucking beat me! And-" Tamashi started.

"Stop kidding yourself! Your friends? They aren't what they seem to be. Your family? Ha! Think again! Your whole life is a lie-"

"SHU **T UP!** " Tamashi yelled, his throat hoarse from screaming and his eyes turning a darker shade of red and the white of his eyes turning black. A dark aura forming around him in the shape of six streamers on its back with spikes, the very sight causing Hisakata and Itazura to freeze up in shock. " **My life is not a lie!** " he exclaimed, breathing heavily as the energy spike began to recede, the six tendrils still present.

"It... It _is_ him..." Itazura mumbled, shocked at being in the presence of the Pokemon of legend.

" **Leave.** " Tamashi said, snapping his fingers as a giant portal appeared above the trio, quickly sucking Hisakata and Itazura through before either of the girls could react, their last sight being the cold and merciless gaze in Tamashi's eyes.

" _-And this is where he last was?_ "  
" _ **Hai! Right here!**_ " two voices echoed throughout the eerily silent dimension, one of which Tamashi immediately recognized.

" **Ak** eno?" Tamashi questioned, his eyes reverting to white sclera and their original shade of red, though his tendrils were still present.

" _ **Did you hear that?**_ "  
" _Hear what?_ "

"Akeno!" Tamashi exclaimed, leaping towards the voices' origin.

" _ **There it is again!**_ "

" _Ara, I don't hear anything._ "

"Grrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

" **Something's coming!** " Rias's familiar exclaimed, flying around in panic.

"Ara, ara, from where... and what?" Akeno questioned, her hand crackling with lightning.

"-rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the busty black haired woman was surprised when the very air in front of her began to ripple like water, six red spikes began to tear at the air, pushing outward and revealing a familiar boy.

" **What the...?** "  
"T... Tamashi-kun?"

"A... keno... chan..." Tamashi managed to say before he lost consciousness, falling out of the portal and onto Akeno.  
" **Unholy shit...** " the bat-like creature said in shock, watching the portal close up and the... tendrils on Tamashi's back morph into two large ghostly wings with red tips that resembled claws.

"Ara, what are you talking about?" Akeno questioned.  
" **He's... he's one of them.** " Rias's familiar stated. " **He's a Pokemon.** "

"Well of course he is, what did you expect?" Akeno quickly got into a fighting stance again at the sound of the new voice, snapping towards the source with lightning cackling in one hand and the unconscious form of Tamashi held in the other over her shoulder.

What she found was five individuals standing before her. From left to right, the first person was a woman that had black hair with light purple highlights, light purple eyes, perky C-cup bordering D-cup breasts, generous hips, and stood at 5'6" wearing a black-and-gold bikini, a golden metallic headband, golden plated armor on her hips, golden armored boots that went halfway up her thighs, and was wielding a golden sword in her right hand and a circular shield in her left.

The second person was a young man whose appearance made him look no older than thirteen and stood at 4'11" with spiked up black hair, burnt orange eyes with yellow sclera, and darkly tanned skin. He wore a strange golden mask pushed off to the side on his head that resembled something Aztec or Inca warriors wore, a long-sleeved black midriff shirt, over which he donned a dark grey cloak, a black sweater tied around his waist, baggy black pants, and black sandals.

The last three people, however...

"Nice to finally meet you, Akeno-san... Now put my son down."

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"My lady, we have a messenger requesting an audience with you."  
"Kaa-san?"  
"Send them in."

"*Huff* My... *Gasp* lady!"  
"Take a breath, messenger. What could possibly require you to rush to our domain so hastily?"  
"It's *Wheeze* him! They've found him!"  
"WHAT?!"

"He's awoken?! Where is he?!"  
"Be calm, kaa-san, brother. Please, messenger... do explain."

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"-And you're certain of this?"  
"Yes, Michael-sama. It was brief, but there was undoubtedly a spike in energy I haven't felt since... _that_ day."

"Do you think... it could be _that_ creature?"

"I think so, Michael-nii."  
"Gabriel-imouto, I didn't know you'd be coming."  
"I felt that energy spike, everyone who was there _that_ day could easily recognize its presence."

"What do we do, Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama?"

"I suggest-"

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"-You see to it that _it_ is allied to the Khaos Brigade."

"As you wish, Ophis-sama."  
"Do not fail me, Vali Team."

"Of course, Ophis-sama."

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"..."

"..."

"... We fucked up, didn't we."

"Oh shut up, Itazura."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

"Just help me with this door! How we ended up inside a closet is beyond my understanding."  
"Don't you remember? Tamashi-kun kicked us out of the Distortion World."

"It was a rhetorical question, baka!"  
"Are you sure? Because..."  
"*SLAM*!"

"Finally! Damn!"

...

"Uhh... Buchou?"

"Yes Kiba-kun - oh... I see."

"... Fuck."

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5 - Origins II

Chapter Start

Giratina stared dully at the chunks of floating land in front of him, his body floating aimlessly in what he had dubbed 'The Distortion World'.

How many days had gone by? Months? Years? Decades? Centuries? It's been so long that he didn't know anymore.

" _To fill the endless centuries of solitude, Giratina the Renegade devoted his time to learning more about the Void, and what he found..._ "

Perplexing was the best word he could use to describe it. After what he estimated to be centuries of observations and inferences, Giratina finally understood what the Void truly was.

It was neither matter nor antimatter, living or dead. It was _everything_ , yet _nothing_. Ironically, the floating landmass was created by the Void, around the same time that Giratina closed the rip that lead to time and space.

"*Whoosh*!" eight black blurs shot past Giratina, causing him to jump in surprise. As far as he knew, he was the only living creature in the Void, something that was quickly disproved just now.

"Hello? Who's there?" Giratina called out.

"*Tap* *Tap*!" something small nudged his shoulder. He spun around to find...

"What the heck?"

'W-E-L-C-O-M-E-!' Eight small creatures, each one resembling a different letter of the Latin alphabet.

"Uhh... hi?" Giratina said hesitantly. "Who... or what are you things?"

'W-E A-R-E E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G Y-E-T N-O-T-H-I-N-G-!'

"You... You're the Void."

" _The Renegade was surprised, shocked even. The Void which had spawned both his equal and himself had reached out to him, thus creating the Unown._ "

"Why have you approached me now of all times?" Giratina questioned, the creatures multiplying and shifting around to form his answer.  
'Y-O-U-R A-C-T-I-O-N-S H-A-V-E M-A-D-E U-S C-U-R-I-O-U-S-!'

"What... What do you mean?"

'W-E H-A-V-E S-T-U-D-I-E-D Y-O-U F-R-O-M A-F-A-R F-O-R Q-U-I-T-E S-O-M-E T-I-M-E-!'

"Your point being?"

'W-E A-R-E P-R-O-P-O-S-I-N-G A D-E-A-L T-O Y-O-U-!

W-O-U-L-D Y-O-U C-A-R-E T-O H-E-A-R-?'

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

Arceus gazed into the ever-changing void that surrounded her. A pocket dimension of solitude.

Centuries had passed since the... incident, and she - along with everything around her - had changed. For better _and_ worse.

The Mews had all but died off, diversifying into new species of Pokemon with specific abilities. Humanity, on the other hand, had not changed - yet at the same time, she could not say they were the same as they were in the beginning.

They became smarter, craftier, and more violent.

She even heard rumors of humans capturing Pokemon - her _children_ \- with strange spherical devices, and FORCING them to fight each other.

It sickened her. Thankfully, her first children had learned to create their own pocket dimensions as well, retreating when humans began to capture Pokemon in these so called 'Poke Balls'.

'Dialga-chan... Palkia-chan...' Arcues pressed her knees to her chest, curling up into a ball as tears spilled from her eyes. Her two sons didn't speak to each other anymore, and barely spoke to her too. The only form of acknowledgement she saw between them was the harsh glares and sneers they sent each other, but that was only in her presence. She knew that when they met without her presence intervening, it would be in combat.

"Ar... us... c... n..." the Goddess of Pokemon perked up when she heard a strangely familiar voice call out in her dimension. Someone was trying to access her dimension, probably a human or Pokemon that by luck stumbled upon the link that tethered her dimension to the universe. Arceus straightened up as a white energy began to overtake her form. If it truly was a human or a Pokemon, then she would greet them in the form that they knew her by... a qilin-like creature she dubbed her 'Judgment Form'.

She refused to let anyone but her two sons, three daughters, or her darling Giratina or any of her other children see her in her original form.

"Arceus-chan!" Her green-red eyes widened as she finally recognized the voice calling out to her, the white energy around her immediately dissipated.

"G... Giratina-kun...?" her voice cracked, hands clamped over her mouth as she trembled in both fear and excitement. Six tendrils tore at the emptiness surrounding her, pushing outward until she came face-to-face with her equal. Without hesitation, she zipped towards her beloved...

" _But it was not to be..._ "

-only to slam into an invisible force, a barrier that separated her and Giratina by a mere centimeter.

"Arceus-chan!" Giratina repeated, a panicked look in his eyes as he pushed against the invisible shield, the tear that his tendrils made slowly growing smaller and smaller.

"No..." Arceus mumbled. "No no no no no no no no NO!"  
"Damn it!" Giratina exclaimed, his tendrils no long able to support the portal frame. "I promise you, Arceus-chan! I promise I'll find-" the portal closed before she could hear the end of his statement.

"Giratina-kun!" she exclaimed, falling to her knees and openly bawling.

It was like a floodgate opened. Thousands of years of pent up sadness reaching the breaking point.

Her first two sons, her children that chose to stay in the mortal realm, her beloved...

She was alone... again.

" _The pain and grief was too much to take, and the worst turn of events occurred..._ "

Anger. All she felt was anger. She felt angry at her children, who bickered and fought over the smallest matters. At the world, which cruelly stole her love from her. And at her equal, Giratina, his noble sacrifice having gone in vain...

She had finally snapped. Her form was enveloped in a blinding light that took on a blood red tint, expanding and contorting into her 'Judgment Form'.

She would not allow herself to feel this pain in her heart again... by closing off her heart to those she loved and held dear.

'Take away this pain! I... I don't want to feel what I feel anymore!' she mentally exclaimed, a wave of emptiness washing over her qilin form.

" _Arceus fell from grace, her anger and pain blinding her from the truth that she tried to deny before..._

 _And she would stay that way for many, many centuries to come..._ "

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"-I'll find a way!" Giratina finished, though his portal closed before he could. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

"S-A-T-I-S-F-I-E-D-?"

...

"You!" he exclaimed, his crimson pupils glowing menacingly. "What cruel creature, what twisted being are you to deny the embrace of my equal and I?! What sort of monster are you?!"

" _ **We have been patient enough, Mister Renegade.**_ " Giratina froze in shock, the sound of three voices that were distinctly male, female, and demonic yet gender neutral all speaking as one. He was even more surprised when the Unown in front of him melded into shadows and took on a humanoid form.

"Who... _what_ are you?" Giratina questioned hesitantly.

" _ **We are many things, Mister Renegade, many things indeed.**_ " the creature stated. " _ **But for now, you may call us... your employer.**_ "

"What are you talking about?!" Giratina demanded.  
" _ **This place you are in... is our domain. And you... you intrigue us.**_ " the creature said. " _ **This world your equal has created... it will not last.**_ "  
"I... I don't understand." Giratina said. "What do you mean by that?"  
" _ **Humans are intriguing creatures, are they not?**_ " the creature asked. " _ **Human nature is not black and white, but black and grey. They will build empires and kingdoms and knock them down and start that cycle all over again.**_ "  
"Please, I beseech thee. Do not speak in riddles. Convey what you wish to say in a direct manner to me." Giratina commented.

" _ **Did you ever wonder where humans came from? They were not your creation, nor were they ours.**_ " the creature questioned. " _ **But what we have found out is that humans... they always are, despite their technological advancements and social morals, destructive beings. They destroy everything they touch, either in seconds or decades or centuries-**_ "  
"Your point being?" Giratina queried.  
" _ **You and your equal... intrigue us.**_ " the creature stated. " _ **The creatures that you created, whether intentional or from your influence on the world, have presented us an opportunity that we had initially dismissed long, long ago.**_ "

"I'm not following..." Giratina said.

" _ **We merely wish to warn you.**_ " the creature said. " _ **We will allow you to continue to use our plain of existence. It interests us to see your... progress.**_ "

"Progress?"

" _ **Take a closer look into the void. We are sure you will find... intriguing knowledge...**_ " the creature answered, the shadows exploding outward and dispersing into the void.

"Intriguing knowledge...?" Giratina mumbled.

" _The seed had been sown. At first glance a harmless idea, yet..._ "

" _ **Ideas are some of our most potent weapons...**_ "

" _The Renegade would not be alone in this journey, though..._ "

"H-Hello? I-Is a-anybody there?" the platinum blond haired man perked up, hearing a timid female voice call out in the almost silent void. Giratina willed his tendrils to sprout out from his body and shoot off like a bat out of hell, easily pinpointing the location of the voice.

"Yes! Who's there?!" Giratina called out, spotting a mop of short green hair attempting to hide behind a floating tree. "Hey! You there!" he exclaimed, alerting the person that he was aware of their presence.

"P-Please don't hurt me!"

A... child? A little girl with short, light green hair with two Gracidea flowers and emerald green eyes.

"How... how did you get here?" Giratina questioned.

"I-I don't know..." the girl replied.

"Do you know where you are, child?" Giratina asked.

"I don't know..." the girl repeated.

"Do you know who I am?" he queried.

"No..." the girl said.

"Well, I am he who guards the edge of existence, the equal of Arceus the Goddess of Pokemon, father of Dialga the Temporal, Palkia the Spatial, and the Lake Guardians Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit. I am Giratina the Renegade, and you are in the void." Giratina said, his voice booming and leaving the girl's mouth agape. "Might I inquire as to what your name is?"  
"I... I am but a lowly Shaymin, just a common Gratitude Pokemon..." the girl muttered.

"Nay. Social stature matters not at the edge of existence." Giratina stated. "Now I ask again, what is your name?"

"H... Hisakata Kansha..."

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 6 - Answers

**AN: I just finished binge watching all 12 Tokyo Ghoul episodes and just started Root A. And I can honestly say that I liked it.**

 **It's been hard, trying to fill the hole that the Naruto manga left, so I've been testing the waters, so to speak, with a few animes.**

 **Hetalia was funny and all, but too short to fill my anime and manga needs. Sword Art Online kinda petered out just before the whole ALO part began. Bleach, well... I just got out of Naruto. Too soon bro. I used to be into Yu-Gi-Oh when I was younger, but that ended when 5Ds came out.**

 **But Tokyo Ghoul... You might see some influence of that in my writings.**

 **Enough ranting from me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter Start

* * *

 _Tamashi found himself in a familiar landscape, the same multitude of colors that constantly shifted and twisted and reminded him of what a drug trip experience could possibly look like._

 _'This place again...' he thought._

 _"_ _ **And so we meet again, Mister Renegade.**_ _" Instead of the usual flying eyeball-letters he was used to seeing, there was a lone man. He appeared to be a middle-aged Caucasian with a tall, thin physique, pale skin, a prominent widow's peak, black hair styled in a crew cut, and... very strange eyes._

 _His eyes were what caught his attention. He couldn't quite make out their exact color. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple, it was as if his eyes were every color in the rainbow yet none at the same time, constantly shifting like the scenery around him._

 _Other than that, he was dressed in a gray-blue suit and carrying a black briefcase._

 _"_ _ **Rise and shine, Mister Renegade. Rise and shine. Not that we wish to imply you have been sleeping on the job. No one is more deserving of a rest.**_ _" the man stated, his voice sounding quite contrary to what his appearance would presume. "_ _ **To think, all the effort you two had put in that world, gone to waste. And this world... well, you know what they say. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world. So, wake up, Mister Renegade. Wake up and smell the ashes...**_ _"_

* * *

"Ugh... What happened?" Tamashi mumbled, feeling a throbbing pain in the back of his head as he woke. "And... why did I have a dream about Half-Life?"

"Ara, ara, troubling dreams, Tamashi-kun?"

"Yeah, you could say that, Akeno-chan..." Tamashi said, stretching out the kinks in his body. "I had the weirdest dream about Tsunderes and strange creatures. You were there too, I think... talking to a strange cartoonish bat. And then... the..."

...

"Akeno-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"... Why are you in my house?" Tamashi questioned, his mental processing finally catching up to him.

"Ara, ara, I'm not in your house~" Akeno replied, wrapping her arms around the black haired boy from behind. "You're at the O.R.C. building..."

He gulped. Not because he realized that he woke up in an unfamiliar place, with hazy memories of how he got there, nor even because the thought crossed his mind that his so-called 'dream' might not have been just a dream. No, he gulped and began to sweat because...

"A-Akeno-chan? Why am I _naked_?!" Tamashi exclaimed, his face beet red.

"Ara, ara~" Akeno chirped, pressing more of her buxom into his back.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED TOO?!" Tamashi comically yelled, quickly glancing over his shoulder at the woman and immediately regretting it, though a small part of his mind was arguing against that logic.

"It's all a part of the healing process~" Akeno replied. "You got quite injured during yesterday's events... it's actually a bit of a turn on, knowing that you can take that much abuse~..."  
"Uhh..." Tamashi mumbled, frozen in fear and multitude of other emotions... though mostly fear. "W-What are you talking about, when you say 'yesterday's events'?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Akeno questioned.

"No... why?"

* * *

 _"_ _ **Quit throwing his body around like that! We don't want to accidentally kill him!**_ _"_  
 _"Listen to the rodent with wings! Quit using my son's body as a morning star!"_

 _"_ _ **Who you callin' a rodent?!**_ _"_

 _"Ara, ara, it would be easier if you would just hold still and-" "*BOOM*!"_

 _..._

 _"Ara, ara, missed me~!"_

 _"Fuck!"_

* * *

"No reason!" Akeno quickly replied.

"Akeno-chan... what happened yesterday?" Tamashi repeated, a serious edge to his voice as he spoke.

"Tamashi-kun..." Akeno muttered, a dreadful feeling building up in her chest.

"I think he deserves to know the truth." The door creaked open, revealing a fully dressed Rias Gremory on the other side of it.

"Rias-san!/Buchou!" Tamashi and Akeno exclaimed at the same time, though for different reasons.

"He's been kept in the dark long enough." Rias stated. "I just came to check up on his status, but it appears that won't be necessary anymore."  
"Kept in the dark about what?" Tamashi asked.  
"... I'll tell him, Buchou. If he has to hear it from anybody, at least let it be me..." Akeno said halfheartedly, completely catching Tamashi by surprise with how sad she almost sounded.

"Very well. I will be in the main room." Rias said, closing the door and leaving Akeno and Tamashi alone once more.

...

"Akeno-chan... what is going on?"

"Tamashi-"  
"Akeno-chan, I'm not joking!" Tamashi said. "In the past twenty-four hours, I've been dragged into a different dimension, beaten with some kind of energy attack by an angry girl, and who knows what else happened to me while I was unconscious! There were these weird creatures and I'm pretty sure I had tentacles coming out of my back at one point and it's just too much to take in at once! I swear if anything else happens-"

"I'm a Devil." Tamashi immediately halted in his rant, taking a good five seconds to process those three words.

"... What?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.  
"I am a Devil." Akeno repeated, averting her gaze downward when Tamashi turned his body to face her.

"Like... devilish? Or 'Devil' devil, like in the Bible sort of devil." Tamashi questioned. "Because I figured you were into BDSM and all, but-"  
"No, more along the lines of the Bible, yet not at the same time." Akeno responded.  
"... I don't understand." Tamashi said, scratching his head in confusion. "Aren't Devils supposed to be, I don't know... don't they have, like, horns and wings and a tail or something that are red, or tempt people into - oooohhh nevermind on that one..."

"Eh... Yes and no." Akeno said.

"Yes and no? What does that mean-" "*Fwoosh*!" "Holy freaking hell!" Tamashi exclaimed, panicking when a pair of bat-like wings sprouted out of Akeno's back. They almost seemed natural, despite having a wingspan twice her size...

He didn't even notice when two wings of his own sprouted from his back.

"Angels, Devils, everything that you'd think is myth or legend is or was living." Akeno stated.

"Then, what about... the Kracken?"  
"That was a Stray Devil, which is a Devil who has diverted away from their masters. They can become great threats if their powers go beyond their control."  
"Bigfoot?"  
"A Youkai, which is like those animal girls and boys from cartoons."  
"Uhh... Thor?"  
"Gods exist too, but most refrain from interacting much with the mortal and supernatural world."

"Wait! Does that mean the Flying Spaghetti Monster exists?"  
"Unfortunately, yes."

"... How?"  
"No one knows..."

"Okay... then where do I fit in with all of this?" Tamashi questioned.

"Buchou believes that you might be a Pocket Monster, or-" "Pokemon..." he interrupted. "I've heard that word before from yesterday."

"Where did you hear it from?" Akeno questioned.

"Two girls claiming to be Pokemon." Tamashi stated. "I think they also called me one as well..."

"Ara, ara, that would explain your wings."

"My what?" Tamashi called out, finally taking notice to the large, red-tipped claw-like wings protruding from his back.

"..."

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tamashi's voice rung through the hallways of the building, causing Rias's tea to ripple in her cup a little.

"Do you think he's taking the news well?" Kiba questioned, twisting his head to look in the direction that the exclamation came from.

"*BOOM* *CRASH*!"

"He's certainly handling this better than I had expected." Rias replied, sipping her tea nonchalantly.

"*FWOOSH* *SLAM* *CRASH*!" Tamashi came barrelling down the hallway, his wings making him a klutz, knocking over tables and chairs, ruffling up the rug, nothing was spared in his warpath.

"Good morning, Tamashi-kun." Rias said calmly, placing her tea down on the table beside her.

"You!" Tamashi yelled, his wings looming over the red haired Devil. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm not sure I understand the question. Please, be more specific." Rias retorted.

"Cut the bullshit! You know what I'm talking about!" Tamashi snapped, the whites of his eyes turning black.

"Perhaps you should calm down a bit first." Rias stated.

"Grr **rrrrrr!** " Tamashi growled, sharp spikes of shadows forming on the red spikes of his right wing.

...

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Tamashi-san." Kiba called out, the feeling of cold steel pressing against the back of Tamashi's neck courtesy of the former.

"We have you outnumbered and outgunned, so to speak, Tamashi-kun." Rias said, her voice ice cold and demonic energy cackling around her hand. "Now we can either do this the civilized way, or..."  
" **Fi** ne..." Tamashi replied, the black sclera retreating until it merely appeared as a thick, dark ring encircling his irises and the shadowy spikes of energy dispersing. He slowly sat down on the couch opposite to the redhead Devil, Kiba grunting and pulling his sword back from the black haired boy's neck.

"Excellent!" Rias exclaimed, her tone reverting to its calm cheerfulness that it was before. "I realize that you might have a few questions-"  
"A few?!" Tamashi grumbled.  
"-and I also understand if you are a bit upset or startled by the news..." Rias continued.

"Upset?! Startled?!" Tamashi cried out. "Upset is when you stub your toe! Or when you run out of your favorite food! Startled is when you're thrown a surprise party! Or if you get big news from your parents! **Upset** and **startled** don't even begin to describe how I **feel right now!** "

"Calm down, will you? Everything is going to be fine." Rias said, noticing the dark rings around his pupils threatening to spread once more. "What I am trying to say is, any questions you have I will try to answer to the best of my abilities."  
" **Then why don't you st** art by telling me what I am exactly." Tamashi requested.

"You're a Pokemon. Plain and simple. Though which one, I am unsure of." Rias replied.

"What _is_ a Pokemon, specifically?" Tamashi asked.  
"It's a general term for a group of strange new species that appeared nearly two decades ago." Rias stated. "We're not quite sure where they came from, or how long they've been among our world, but they've only begun relations with the rest of the supernatural world a few years ago."

"So just because I'm something that you've never seen or heard of before, that makes me a Pokemon?" Tamashi questioned, causing the red haired Devil to shake her head.  
"No, it's more than that. Pokemon all have the same type of energy called 'Aura', which is distinct from the energies that Devils, Angels, Youkai, and Gods and Buddhas use." Rias said. "It's a well-kept secret for Pokemon, but we've come to know enough to recognize it."

"Then you 'sensed' this 'energy' inside of me? And that's how you determined me to be a Pokemon?" Tamashi queried, putting air quotes on 'sensed' and 'energy'.  
"Technically, I was not the one who sensed it." Rias corrected.  
"I did." Koneko stated, startling Tamashi a little.

"You... when did you get here?" Tamashi asked.  
"I've been here the whole time." Koneko replied bluntly, grabbing another piece of candy from a silver bowl.  
"Pokemon also seem to have three types of forms... Human, humanoid, and a non-human form." Rias added. "Which would explain your wings..."  
"Then what kind of Pokemon am I?" Tamashi questioned, though he already knew the answer to his question.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Rias said.

'So that's your angle...' he thought.

"I've never sensed any Pokemon with such an immense Aura." Koneko added. "You flared an Aura level nearly ten times the average Pokemon. All of Japan felt it, as well as some of the Pacific islands and the coast of Asia."

"You mean to say that I've basically announced myself to the world?" Tamashi queried.  
"Only to this part of the world. I'm not so sure how far your Aura could be sensed." Rias stated. "The point is, you caught a lot of people's attention. People who won't have good intentions."

"And...?" Tamashi questioned, motioning for the redhead to continue.  
"And you will need the backing of some powerful people to protect you." Rias replied.

"So you want me to join O.R.C.?"

"No... I want you to join my peerage."

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"Are you sure this is the right town?" Three miko girls walked down the sidewalk, wearing near identical clothing only with different colors.

The first wore a red-and-yellow themed kimono, standing at 5'4" with short and spiky brunette hair, perky B-cup breasts, red eyes and red lipstick.

The second girl had a yellow-and-white themed kimono, standing at 5'8" with spiky golden blond hair that went down just a little bit past her shoulders, CC-cup breasts, red eyes and pink lipstick.  
And finally, the third girl donned a blue-and-purple themed kimono, standing at 5'6" with long straight blue hair that went down to her ass, bangs framing either side of her face, mid C-cup breasts, red eyes and unlike the other two, she wore no lipstick.

"Of course it is!" the second girl exclaimed.  
"But this is neutral territory. Why would he be here of all places?" the third girl questioned.  
"Oh come on, think about it. No one would suspect it." the first girl replied.

"Quiet you three. Time is of the essence." a new voice called out. The miko girl trio turned around and faced the owner of said voice, a young woman that stood at 5'11" wearing an orange, green and yellow themed kimono. She had orange hair that went halfway down her back, D-cup breasts, red eyes and red lipstick.

"Hai, Niji-sama!" the trio exclaimed as one.

 **-Shirogane DxD-**

"... What's a peerage?" Tamashi asked, holding his hand up when Rias began to open her mouth. "And please, no long and complicated explanations."  
"Umm... Okay, I guess?" Rias said hesitantly. "There was a war a few centuries ago that devastated the Three Factions - Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. To counteract for this drastic drop, the peerage system was invented. High-Class Devils would be given a set of chess pieces, taking the _[King]_ piece for themselves." she continued. "The other pieces can be used to create Devils from others, going so far as to bring them back from the dead. The more powerful the _[King]_ , the more powerful the reincarnation."

"And you want to turn me into a reincarnated Devil?" Tamashi questioned.

"Well... yes." Rias replied.

"Hmmm..." Tamashi mumbled.

"You don't need to-" Rias started.

...

Everything froze. Literally. Time seemed to halt and everything stopped moving, at least in his eyes it appeared to.

" _ **Don't trust her.**_ " That voice. That creepily calm and composed voice.

The very same that had haunted his most recent dream.

" _ **You need not worry about them hearing us, Mister Renegade.**_ " in a burst of shadows, the man who owned the very voice appeared. " _ **Please feel free to speak as candid as you so desire.**_ "

"W... Who are you? _What_ are you?" was the first thing that came out of Tamashi's mouth, standing up and pointing accusingly at the man.

" _ **We go by many names, Mister Renegade. But you may call us... a friend.**_ " the creature replied.  
"No seriously, what do I call you?" Tamashi asked.  
" _ **We are the inter-dimensional molders of time.**_ " the creature stated.

"Okay, Tim it is then."

...

" _ **... Tim?**_ " the creature now known as Tim questioned.  
"Yeah, Tim. 'The Inter-dimensional Molders' of time, T. I. M. Tim." Tamashi explained.  
" _ **... Tim.**_ " Tim repeated, practically deadpanning at the black haired boy.

"Tim." Tamashi responded. "Okay, can we get back on track here? Why can't I trust Rias?"

" _ **Ah yes.**_ " Tim hummed, slowly walking towards Tamashi. " _ **She is telling you half-truths and lies. Devils are notoriously selfish beings that only look out for what they want, what they desire.**_ "  
"What? You aren't going to give me a cryptic statement?" Tamashi questioned sarcastically.

" _ **We are the only beings that will give you the truth. But there are limits as to how much we can reveal.**_ " Tim stated. " _ **You will have people from all sides trying to bring you to theirs. Always with an ulterior motive.**_ "  
"And you?" Tamashi asked.  
" _ **We will give you nothing but the truth. Our intentions with you are unclear at this moment, because the actions in your past life have created an anomaly.**_ " Tim said. " _ **At this moment, you have merely piqued our curiosity.**_ "

"In a good or bad way?" Tamashi queried.  
" _ **We are not sure.**_ " Tim replied, finally stopping in front of Tamashi, towering over the latter at an inhuman height. He suddenly placed his hands on the black haired boy's shoulders, pushing him down until he was sitting back down on the couch. " _ **Know this, however. We will be watching your every move. Henceforth, your actions will be of your own accord, as will be the consequences of such.**_ "

...

"-give me an answer immediately." Rias finished, causing Tamashi to blink a few times. "Is... Is something wrong?"  
"No." Tamashi quickly replied. "I... I just need a bit of time to clear my head, before I can give you my decision."

"Of course. Please, take your time." Rias said, a mixture of a sly and genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you..." Tamashi said.

"Although..." Rias began. "I'd suggest putting on some clothes first before going out~"

His face immediately lit up a red hue, finally remembering a crucial fact...

"Ano... w-where are my clothes?" Tamashi asked.  
"Ask Akeno-san, she'll know." Rias replied, her smile turning into a smirk. "You know, Akeno-san's quite the lucky girl~"  
"U-Uhh..." the black haired boy stammered, becoming even more embarrassed when the redhead's gaze averted downward.

"Buchou..." Koneko called out.

"Huh? What... Oh. Yeah, I... I'm just admiring his muscle structure." Rias stated, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"One particular part of his muscle structure." Koneko deadpanned.

"Well that's just a matter of penis - I mean opinion. Opinion..." Rias said.

"You're still staring!" Tamashi comically cried.

"You don't seem to be... shy, in that aspect~" Rias retorted. "I think it might still be growing~"

"Akeno-chan! Where are my clothes?!" Tamashi yelled, quickly running back down the hallway, taking extra care to fold his wings in to avoid knocking everything over... again.

...

"Are you still sure we should recruit Issei-san?" Kiba questioned, the white haired _[Rook]_ returning to her sweets and ignoring the other two.

"It's better to be overly prepared, Kiba-kun." Rias replied. "And if my suspicions are true, then I'll have a Pokemon _and_ a Sacred Gear wielder in my peerage when the time comes..."

Little did they know, their conversation was overheard by a certain black haired boy, his hair overshadowing his eyes as he slowly continued to walk away.

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post AN: Just so this is clear, Rias is not romantically interested in Tamashi, nor is she romantically interested in Issei. She does not see either one as a romantic interest... yet.**

 **Also, before I forget... Omake time!**

* * *

Omake - The More You Know!

"Helloooo people!" Tamashi exclaimed, wearing a white labcoat over his school uniform and rectangular glasses. "It's time to answer some of your most pressing questions to CrimsonKyuubiSage about this story! Joining me today is my lovely assistant, Rias Gremory!"  
"Great to be here, Tamashi-kun!" Rias said, wearing the exact same attire as Tamashi, only with a female uniform.

"Now, if you would... please read the first question!" Tamashi said.  
"*Ahem* 'Dear CrimsonKyuubiSage, will Giratina be getting a harem? Will it include Pokemon?'" Rias read out loud.

"Ah, a good question indeed." Tamashi started. "You see, there are certain factors that come into play whenever a harem is created."  
"CrimsonKyuubiSage has taken into account four things: One..." Rias continued, holding up one finger. "Most women are not the sharing types, and even then it isn't polygamy, it's usually as an open marriage couple."  
"Two..." Tamashi continued. "In the case of polygamy, or as many of you know it 'having a harem', there could be tensions between the so-called 'sister wives' or 'brother husbands' (Yes, there is such thing as a reverse harem) as they compete for attention from their spouse, which could potentially cause the entire harem to fall apart and leave the certain individual without a harem."

"Three..." Rias added. "Unless in the case of Romeo and Juliet, which is love at first sight, no one person will be solely attracted to just one other, there is always - even in the most miniscule percentage - a romantic interest in more than one person."

"And lastly, four..." Tamashi added. "Sexuality. This factor was the last that CrimsonKyuubiSage took into account because of, well, his lack of such knowledge before."  
"Not everyone in the world is heterosexual, nor is it a black and white as a person likes either girls or guys." Rias stated. "It was brought to light by a certain story by veteran fanfic writer fairy tail dragon slayer other types of sexualities that fall in between heterosexual and homosexual."

"Kudos to you, ftds." Tamashi said. "Now, moving on to a second question that sprung forth from the first, Pokemon."

"Pokemon, as stated previously, fall into one of three categories: Non-Legendary, Mythical, and Legendary." Rias said.  
"This is a hierarchy of sorts." Tamashi explained. "Legendaries created Mythicals and Non-Legendaries."

"Though the majority of Pokemon have mentally evolved to the point of free will and speech, they still will follow the commands of Legendaries and to some extent, Mythicals."

"For instance: Dialga is a Steel-type Legendary, with a secondary affinity of Dragon-type." Tamashi stated. "Which means that any Mythical or Non-Legendary Pokemon with a Steel-type affinity will fall under his jurisdiction, as will some Dragon-types."

"Think of it as the caste system, only in this case, there is no discrimination against social stature." Rias added.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today." Tamashi said. "Join us next time on TMYK!"  
"Ja mata!" Rias exclaimed.

Omake End


End file.
